High School
by Dreaming a Secret
Summary: It has been over 80 years since Bella was turned and Carlisle sends the whole family back to High School just before some unexpected guest arrive. How will the Cullens be able to handle "baby sitting" the most powerful, and   grounded, Volturi members?
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Okay so. . . I had been trying to find good stories about Bella's first day back to school as a vampire but failed. I couldn't say I found more than two. :/  
>I don't know why but I wanted to read more stories of Bella as a Vampire at a Human school but since I didn't find any I decided to make my own. So here it is . . .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**It** has been eighty years since Renesmee was born and I was turned._  
><em>We had lived in just about a hundred various places. Paris, Italy, Russia, South America and the most recent, Alaska. Now we were moving back to Forks. Forks . . . how I longed to be back. I had only come back once when my father passed away forty years ago.<em>  
><em>Alice had pulled on of her make-up magic tricks and made everyone look older – except Carlise and Esme. There were something's even the Pixie couldn't pull off. No matter what Alice tried she just couldn't make Carlise and Esme look old. So instead they choose to stay home.<em>  
><em>It was a sad day back. I had seen Mike, Jessica, Ben, and Angela. They had all stayed in Forks and married. Ben and Angela had four children. Two daughters and two sons. Mike had a son and a daughter with a woman who wasn't from town. Jessica was single. I can't say I was surprised; Jessica didn't look like the family type.<em>  
><em>They all attended the Funeral along with their families and they were all intrigued in Renesmee.<em>  
><em>I think I saw Mike's oldest son checking her out. Jake and Edward both scared the poor boy away.<em>

_"I'm sorry about Charlie. You must miss him." I had nodded and pretended to wipe away tears._

_"Thank you. I do." I whispered. And I did. I loved my father. I couldn't believe I was parentless now. I didn't have a mother or a father – except for Esme and Carlisle but . . . it wasn't the same._

_"Renesmee looks just like you and Edward." Angela had said to me during the service. "She's gorgeous."_

_"She get's it from her father." I had whispered._

_"She has your eyes." Ben had said. "I say it's a mixture of both."_  
><em>The day had ended in a dark mood as my father was buried next to Grandfather and Grandmother swan.<em>  
><em>I hadn't gone back since. And i didn't plan to.<em>

As Edward, Nessie, and I were sitting in our house in Alaska, Alice called us back to the main house saying Carlisle wanted to discuss something with us. When we got there Carlisle announcement that we could move back to Forks. There wasn't anyone left that remembered us. Mike, Ben and Angela's children wouldn't recognize us because we would go back as _us, _meaning no make-up was needed. I doubt they would remember Renesmee since the kids are over sixty years old now. Maybe they didn't even live in Forks anymore.

I had refused to go back but everyone insisted. There were such good memories in Forks, they had said.  
>I had given in after Alice gave me a scrap book she made of our times in Forks.<br>Nessie and Jacob had been so excited to be back in Forks. Jake said he missed his old home. They would be able to go to school – something Renesemee never got to experience because of how quickly she grew as a child. But now she looked just like any other seventeen year old girl – except she was much more beautiful than any non-vampire could ever be. Renesmee and Jacob would both be sophomores in High School. Edward, Alice, and I would be enrolled as Juniors while Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper would be Seniors.  
>I was nervous of going back to school. In the past eighty years I had never thought that I would be going back to Forks High.<br>And that is how I found myself walking around the house worried about going back to the Hell hole they call high school.  
>No one was excited to go – except Renesmee.<p>

"Come _on!_" she called up the stairs. "We're going to be late! Jake! Mom! Dad! Pixie!" She had taken to calling Alice, _pixie_ after she heard me calling Alice an Evil Pixie various times. Alice didn't mind, though.

"Why are you so excited?" Jacob asked as we came downstairs. He yawned and stretched his arms when he reached the stairs. "School is boring."  
>Jake hadn't changed in the past few years. He was still big, annoying, and rude.<p>

"But I've _never_ _been _to school." Nessie said. "Mom, Dad, is it really boring? What do you do in school? Are –" I cut her off before she started asking questions.

"Nessie, remember what I said?" I said. "You shouldn't call Edward and me, Mom or Dad. Other students will think it's weird."

"Oh, that's right." Nessie said. This wasn't the first time she has had to call me Bella. In fact she has had to call me that various other times. Enough times to get used to it.

"I'm taking my own car," Jacob said. "Want to ride with me, Nessie?" Renesmee nodded.

"No skipping school, Jake." Edward said. Jake smirked at us before walking to the garage. Carlisle had surprised Jake with a car. He said it was a _present. _I called it a bribe. In return for the car, Jacob had promised to go to school. Jake had_ flipped_ over his new Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4.  
>Yes, I know more about cars than I used to thanks to everyone's strange fascination with fast cars. But seriously, why is every vampire i ever met so enamored with Sports Cars. Sure they were fast and fancy but so what?<br>Then i realized something; im turning into a Car maniac like my family! i know _a lot_ about cars now. More than i should. Oh no! i'm becoming a Car know-it-all like my family!

"I won't let him, bye Daddy! Bye Momma!" Renesmee called as she left.

"I thought we were going to try to blend in." Rosalie said. "Why does the _dog_ get to take his car?"

"There really is not point to try and blend in. Everyone knows we're different." Alice chirped in.

"True." Emmet nodded. We all looked at Carlisle to see if he would let us take our own vehicle.

"_No."_ Carlisle said. "You will be taking a _normal_ car." We didn't argue. There was no point. I have to admit that I was a bit upset. I had wanted to take my new Citroen DS3 R. I just got it a week ago as an early birthday present. It was _amazing_.

"I'll take my Bike," Jasper said. "Want to tag along, Alice?" Alice nodded quickly. They stepped out before Carlisle could argue.

"Let's go, love." Edward whispered in my ear. "Time to go. We're going to be late."

"Not with your driving." I muttered. As we got in the car I felt a strange sense of excitement. This would be the first time I had been around humans for so long since I was changed. Plus what would they think of us? The strange yet beautiful Cullen's. . .

"They'll think we're Gods!" Rosalie said as she got in the car. She smiled at me. "They always do." It was like she read my mind. I laughed. It was probably easy to read my emotions. Even as a Vampire I was awful at keeping my emotions hidden.

The ride to the School was silent. I had heard from Carlisle and Esme that they had added three new wings to the school. Apparently the town's population had increased. There were now thir_teen _thousand living here.

"We're here." Edward said as he pulled up to the parking lot. Alice, Jasper, Nessie, and Jake weren't here yet. The parking lot was bigger than it used to be but there wasn't a student in sight.

"We're late." Emmet said. "Thanks Eddy." Just as we got out of the car, Jasper and Jake pulled up into the spots next to us.

"We just stopped for a little detour." Jake said holding a cappuccino. Nessie scrunched up her nose at the smell.

"Ew," She said. Jake laughed. Nessie still doesn't like human food. Jake was pretty much the only one in the house who enjoyed it.

"Let's go." Alice said. She took hold of Jaspers hand and looped her arm through mine. "It's our first day of school and we're late!"

"Oh well." I said. "Guess we'll just have to wait till lunch to show off." Did I hear Rosalie sigh?  
>We found our way to the main office easily. Behind a wood desk sat a woman who was talking on the phone.<p>

"No, I'm sorry, Doctor Cullen, they have not arrived. . ." I smiled. Of course Carlisle would call.

"See, Jake?" I whispered. "Thanks to you Carlisle thinks we ditched." Jake smirked.

"It's not too late, we can still leave." Jake said. Renesmee elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch!" he whispered. Nessie laughed.

"Excuse me?" Edward said. The woman looked up at us. Her eyes widened.

"Um, I – I think they're here. . ." she said. "Yes . . . all right . . . goodbye." She hanged up. "H-hello." She said. Hmm, she was young, probably in her early thirties, blonde, pretty . . . for a human. I could smell her blood all the way from here.

"We're the new students. . ." Edward said. She nodded quickly, trying to hide a blush. I wonder what she was thinking. . . Edward smiled.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head. The woman searched through her papers and found our schedules along with a map of the school.

"You all have lunch B and we put you in the same Homeroom." She said. "Have a great day!

Thanks." Edward said. As we walked I looked at the walls around me. High school. The most dramatic years of a teenager's life. I can't say I ever thought I would be back here.

"Here we are." Alice said. "Homeroom! Let's go!" Emmet opened the door. I swear the whole room became silent as we walked in. Students turned around to stare – no _gawk_ at us. Renesmee, Rosalie, Alice, and I were the last ones to go in. Everyone gasped – probably at the sight of Rosalie and Renesmee. Out of all of us they were the most beautiful.

"Hello." The teacher said. He walked toward us. "New students?" We nodded. Duh! "Lets see . . ." he read over a paper and called out our names. "Isabella Masen?"

"It's Bella." I said. He nodded.

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale?"

"Here." Rose and Jazz said.

"Are you guys twins?" A boy asked. Rosalie nodded. They were pretending to be twins since they did look like brother and sister.

"Alice Cullen?"

"Here!" Alice said.

"Edward and Emmet Cullen?"

"Here." Edward and Emmet said. They were supposed to be brothers.

"Jacob Black?"

"Here." Jake had chosen to keep his old name after his father died.

"Renesmee Masen?"

"Here." Renesmee said. She was posing as my younger sister.

"Good." He said. "You're all here. Homeroom will be over in five minutes, feel free to talk – quietly that is." He went back to his desk. We took the seats that wee closest to the door.

"Why don't we talk to them?" Renesmee asked. She turned around in her seat to look at the other students with curiosity.

"Cause they can't stop staring." Jake said. I rolled my eyes.

"Go talk to them if you want." I said.

"Just don't bite." Emmet said. Renesmee stuck her tongue out at him.

"They think your hot, momma." Renesmee whispered. "I mean Bella." She looked down at her desk and focused on drawing something but I knew she was really listening to their conversation.

"_Damn, the blonde boy twin is hot. Do you think he's dating anyone?"_

"_Are they models? I bet they are."_

"_How can someone be so freaking perfect?"_

"_Look at the blonde twin and the two brunette sisters – they are gorgeous!" _

"_Where did the short one get her outfit? That purse isn't supposed to be out for another month!" _

"_I wonder if they're single."_

"_Why do you think they all have different last names?"_

"_Who knows, but did you hear how old their names are? Isabella, Alice, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, _Renesmee?_ What kind of name is Renesmee anyway? It's so weird."_

"My name is _not_ weird! It's unique!" Renesmee said a little too loud. The girls that were talking about her turned around and blushed.  
>Thankfully the bell rang just in time and we 'gracefully' stumbled out. Jacob and Renesmee went to their first classes. Edward went to his next class and Alice and I went to ours. I only had five out of seven classes with Edward. I had six classes with Alice and I had Drama all by myself.<br>We took our time walking to class so by the time we got there the bell had already rung.

"Sorry, we got lost." Alice lied. "We're the new students."

"I know," The teacher said. "Please introduce yourself to the class." Ugh, I did not want to introduce myself to the class.

"I'm Bella C- Masen." I said. The humans wouldn't notice the little slip but Alice did. She shot me a warning look that was much too fast for the others to catch.

"I'm Alice Cullen." Alice said. She smiled probably giving every guy in the room a heart attack.

"Would anyone like to ask Alice and Bella any questions?" The teacher asked. No.

"Why do you two have different names?" A girl sitting in the front seat asked. "Aren't you sisters?"

"We're not biologically related." I said. "But Alice is like my sister."

"We're adopted." Alice said. "I changed my name to our adoptive parents name but Bella and her younger sister, Renesmee, kept theirs." I wasn't sure if we should really reveal that much about ourselves. If I was really adopted then I wouldn't want just about anyone to know but it'd be better to get the story out before anyone sees me and Edward kissing and starts some rumor about incest or something.

"Are you single?" a boy asked. The class laughed. If I could have blushed I would have.

"No." I immediately said. Alice giggled.

"Are _you _taken?" The same boy asked Alice. I giggled. Alice nodded.

"Sorry." She said. I heard the boy cuss to himself.

"Always the hot ones. . ." he said. I smiled. It was nice knowing people thought I was so attractive. I could already tell this day was going to be interesting.  
>But then again wasn't High School always so interesting?<p>

* * *

><p>So tell me what ya think!<p>

and if you know of any good Bella goes to school as a vampire stories, pease tell me.(:


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Gorgeous Vampires

_i realized i forgot to put something in the lsat Chapter so here it is._

_I do not own The Twilight saga! The Amazing Stephanie Meyer does!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> rest of the classes past by terribly slowly. It seemed like the clock was moving slowly just to annoy me. I hadn't seen Renesmee or Jacob all day but I have heard people talk about them.  
>The girls thought Jacob was '<em>so damn hawt'.<br>_I'm pretty sure Edward wanted to rip out every guys throat who thought of Renesmee as more than a friend. Every time Edward heard someone say something about me or Renesmee, he would shoot them a death glare.  
>But finally after four <em>long<em> classes, the students with Lunch B headed to the cafeteria.  
>I had learned from a group of girls that there were two lunches, Lunch A and Lunch B. Lunch A was strictly for teachers while Lunch B was for the students. And what did the students do while Teachers were eating? We had a 'study hall'- or as I liked to call it 'the Death Hour'.<br>When it was over Edward and I walked to the Cafeteria.

"Bella!" Jacob called. He was standing in front of the door to the Cafe.

"You are late Mommy." Renesmee said.

"Sorry." i said. We were ten minutes later than other students thanks to Edward who wanted to have some few minutes to ourselves. I clasped my hand tighter into his remembering that the first time i ever saw the Cullens was when they entered the School Cafeteria. I wonder if I would look as gorgeous as they did when they entered the room.

"Ready? Me first!" Alice chirped. She took Jasper's hand and they stepped inside much more gracefully than they really should. Disbelief dominated my features. They actually planned this? i let my shield down to tell something to Edward. _Vain, much Edward?_

"Its part of the fun of school, love." Edward whispered. Inside i could hear VArious people respond to Alice and Jasper.

_"Are they a couple?" _

_"she is so graceful."_

_"I think she's a ballerina."_

_"He's ssoo cute, so of course he would be taken."_

_"How can someone be so beautiful?" _I laughed. Wait till they See Rose.

"Come on, Emmy." Rosalie said. Emmett smiled. He wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Rosalie likes it the most." Edward said. As she walked inside she shot him a glare. I heard many, many gasps.

_"She better stay away from my Baby." _

_"What the heck! Why are there more pretty people!" _I laughed.

_"She's so hot!"_

_"Damn. . . i bet he's good in bed. . "_

_"Wow."_

"Go ahead, Renesmee,." Edward said. "You wait, Jake." Jacob rolled his eyes. Renesmee smiled at us as she stepped inside.

_"How many new hot students are there?" _

_"Wow, she's even more beautiful than i remember."_

_"What grade is she in? She looks like a Freshman."_

_"You can't be hititng on her, dude."_

_"Why not? she's hot." _I grit my teeth. Edward clenched his fists.

_"Did you see the guys she was with this morning? they will pound you if you touch that." _Edward smiled evilly.

"Jake?" Edward said. As jake stepped in my suspicions were confirmed. Werewolfes were hot. Hehe, get it? Hot? no? fine. Anywho i heard various gasps.

_"Oh my gawd!"_

_"Thank god he's single." _I smiled. Keep dreaming.

_"Oh good. No more hot couples - only a hot guy." _Jake must be enjoying this.

"Come on, Love." Edward said. I smiled and walked in. Edward wrapped his arm around me. I heard, what else? gasps.

_"She's taken!"_

_"I can't believe it. . ."_

_"Its always the hot ones."_

_"I wonder if he'll dump her for me. . ."_

_"Heck to the no. You arent even competition."_

_"Shut up! i can dream."_

_"Looks like you Ex is looking and he likes what he sees."_

_"Ugh! I hate them!"_

_"If another one walks in here, i'm going to scream."_ well, that was a little amusing.

"Hi guys." i said.

"And you acuse us of showing of." Emmett said.

"What?"

"Oh please, Bella!" Rose said. "Even i knew you liked that."

"You looked pretty, Momma." Renesmee said. She smiled.

"Thanks." i whispered. "So how were the first classes?" I asked too excited to get that subject passed us. Jacob scowled.

"Awful." He said.

"Oh come on, the classes were not that bad." Renesmee said.

"Of course they aren't hard for you, Carlisle and Esme already taught you everything you need to know. You could perform brain surgery without making a single mistake." Jacob said. Renesmee grinned. "Anyway, that's not why. I had to sit there and hear every guy talking about Renesmee and Bella and Blondie – do you realize how sick that is? And Alice, I think a few girls are ready to rip your throat out."

"It wasn't my fault!" Alice said. "How was I supposed to know they would get offended by a simple comment?" How were you _not_ supposed to know? Hello, you can see the future.

"You call that a simple comment?" Edward chuckled.

"What'd she do?" I asked. Rosalie leaned in closer.

"There were this group of girls carrying some Gucci purses and wearing 'designer brand' clothing." Rosalie said.

"Alice went up to them and said 'nice purses, but didn't you know those are Gucci knockoffs? – oh and by the way, those boots are not part of the Winter collection, you can get those at any old knock of store." Jasper said. Alice glared.

"Fine, I may have been a little rude – but still!" She said. I laughed. Of course Alice would do something like that.

"Let's go get something to eat! I'm starving." Jacob said.

"You would be hungry." I muttered. So we walked over to the lunch line while a group of four girls glared at us. I guess those are the girls Alice insulted.

"_Freaks."_ One girl muttered to her friends.

"_How many surgeries do you think they've taken in order to look like that?" _Another girl said.

"_Well, their 'dad' is a doctor so that explains things."_ I rolled my eyes and tried to cut their snarky remarks out of my hearing range.

"God, this sucks." Edward muttered. "Jazz, you okay?"

"No." Jasper said. "I hate High School."

"Jasper is a little overwhelmed by all the feelings and hormones right now." Edward whispered to us. Oh. . . "Human boys can't really control their hormones – especially not when so many gorgeous ladies appear out of nowhere." Edward whispered in my ear. I giggled. He kissed my cheek gently before hugging me.  
>I pretended to study the various foods like I was actually going to eat them. The only person who would want to eat this was Jacob; the ever hungry wolf.<p>

I was shocked to see that there were people waiting for us at our table. Two guys and three girls. They smiled as we sat down.

"HI." The strawberry blonde girl said.

"Hello." Renesmee said.

"They want to ask us to come to a party later. Say no." Alice quickly whispered. Only Vampires would be able to heard what she said, her voice was too low for humans to hear. I wasn't even sure if Renesmee – who was sitting on the opposite side of Alice – would hear.

"I'm Jessie." The blonde girl said. Some part of me noted she looked a lot like the Jessica I knew when I first came here. "This Jasmine," she pointed to the black haired girl. "Angie," She pointed to the red head. "Michael," the blond boy. "and Derek." The other blonde boy.

"So we were wondering if you would like to come over this weekend – you know a little welcoming party." The black haired girl – Jasmine - said. They would be considered pretty – for humans.

"A welcoming party?" Renesmee asked taking the invitation from Jessie. I knew she hadn't heard Alice. "We would –"

"Have to decline." Jacob cut in. "Sorry but we have _a lot_ to unpack." Never mind that Alice, Rosalie, Nessie, and Esme had unpacked everything an hour after we arrived.

"Oh." Jessie said. Her face didn't show any disappointment at all. "Well, call me if you change your mind." She handed Edward a piece of paper and as she walked off she gave him a little wave. Could she be any more obvious?

"She likes daddy," Renesmee observed. Over the years Renesmee's power had developed making her able to read other people feelings but only if she touched them. It was kind of like Aro's power except Renesmee could now have a conversation with that person. Like if she touched me and read my thoughts and feelings then we would be able to have conversations wherever we were. She could be in Alaska and I in Antarctica and we would still be able to talk to each other with our minds.

She wouldn't use her power on humans though. Not really.

"I can tell." I muttered. "Alice, why did you tell us to decline?"

"Oh, because the girl – Jessie was going to try to kiss Edward and Jasmine was after jasper and the other girl – Angie, well, she didn't want anyone. She really wanted to be friends. The two boys wanted Bella and Rosalie."  
>A low hiss rang through the table – mainly from Edward, Emmett, and Jacob.<p>

"Well, at least they didn't want Nessie."

"Oh, they didn't but their other friend did." Renesmee said like it was nothing. Jacob clenched his hand into a fist. Edward's face was hard. I always knew Edward and Jacob would be protective. It was yet another reason I didn't want to come to school. They could rip the boys to shreds if one did (or thought) something inappropriate to Renesmee.

"Calm the dog before he destroys the school." Rosalie hissed. Renesmee smiled.

"Heal, Jake, heal. . ." she laughed. Jacobs fist unclenched at the sound of her voice. He continued eating.  
>Renesmee had grown to be someone different than when she was a baby. She was more carefree, more childlike, and more <em>fun. <em>Yet she was also serious in a way. There was still that serious, smart, Renesmee.

After lunch we separated again. i waved goodbye to Nessie and Jake who had every class together thanks to Carlisle. Now if only he could have put me and Edward in the same Classes.

* * *

><p>It turns out Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I had the same Final Period. Gym. I smiled as i saw them gathered in front of my classroom. Everyone stared at us as we walked to class. To me it felt like we were back in time to when I had first met Edward. To the time when we didn't have two 'kids' to worry about. I laughed to myself. Edward chuckled along with me. I had my shield down more often now that I could control it better. Now that I knew I could do so much more than just shielding minds. . .<p>

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked. Alice smiled as she probably saw what I was smiling about.

"Bella and Edward are thinking about what it was like before their kids came." Alice whispered.

"Oh," Rosalie said. She smiled at me. "Yes, you two did have a bit more freedom before your little baby came – along with that old mutt."

"Aww, are you sad you can't have 'fun' at night as much anymore Eddie?" Emmett laughed. "You know, since Jacob and Renesmee now live in the same house?"  
>Edward glared at Emmett. But it was true. Edward usually walked around the house making sure no one planned on sneaking out and walking to Renesmee's room. That someone was obviously Jacob. I laughed every time Edward caught Jake in Renesmee's room. I don't know why he was so protective. It wasn't like they did anything other than talk and watch movies.<p>

"Shut up, Emmett." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"You really should, we all know Rose has 'punished' you for –" Jasper started.

"Don't say it!" Emmett said. Rose laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe there are three kids in the house." I muttered. Emmett glared.

"You don't have your vampire strength anymore, little sis, i can beat you with my hands tied behind my back." Emmett said. I swear that my eyes sparkled at the opportunity of showing Emmett my 'new' ability.

"You're on, big bro." I said. Emmett was take back by my excitement.

"Oh no, you don't." Alice said. "Poor Emmett will be bruised for years – something that is very hard to achieve as you know." Edward chuckled.

"Go for it Bella." Edward said. There were only four people who knew of everything I could do; Jake, Edward, Carlisle, Renesmee and of course Alice. I had asked Carlisle about it a month after I first noticed. Edward knew because he read it in Carlisle mind, Renesmee knew because she read it off of Edwards, Jake knew because of Renesmee, Alice knew because of, well, she's Alice.  
>Edward thought it best to keep it a secret – just in case the Volturi planned something else.<p>

"Oh, I will. . ." I smiled. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Cocky." He muttered. Then he smiled. "But then again you don't see one much anymore, do you Bella?" If we hadn't been in school right, surrounded my hundreds of Human teenagers, he would have been ripped to shreds.

"Your late, Cullen's." The gym teacher said as we walked into the gym.

"And Mason's and Hales." Emmett smirked. The teacher glared.

"Right." He said. "Well, get dressed. I'll let you off with a warning." I waved goodbye to Edward as Rosalie, Alice and I walked to the girls locker room.  
>As soon as we stepped through the door, hundreds of eyes caught us.<p>

"_Oh, great! Why do they have to be here? I already feel self-conscious changing in front of so many people and now this!" _ One girl said. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she probably heard the voice too.  
>we walked over to the lockers we were assigned to and took out our gym clothes.<p>

"They're watching." I muttered to Rose and Alice.

"Let them." Rosalie smirked as she took of her shirt. There were about a hundred gasps heard throughout the room. Why was everyone watching?  
>Alice and Rose started to change clothes while I was still a little unsure.<p>

"_Damn! There is no way someone can be that perfect!" _

"_They are perfect!"_

"_Gawd! I bet they're models."_

"Bella, come on." Alice said as she slipped her shorts on. I nodded and took my clothes of. More gasps. It was a little amusing to hear and see so many people gasp at my beauty. I had never felt so self-confident.  
>The girls turned away as I put my shorts on.<p>

"This is only half of the fun." Alice whispered. "Wait till they see how awesome you are at sports."

"Oh great, if they hate us now imagine what it will be like then." I said.

"They don't hate us, they are just jealous." Rose said.

"Is that better?"

"No, but it's very amusing." Rose said. I rolled my eyes. Edward, Emmet, and Jasper were waiting for us outside.

"Do you realize how many girls are contemplating weather or not to commit suicide?" Edward whispered. "I never thought my Bella would show off."

"I didn't, Rose and Alice did." I said. Edward chuckled.

"Then why do I keep seeing an image of the three of you walking around the locker room and pointing out every other girl's flaws." Edward said. I gasped. "I'm kidding love, but that is what every girl feels like you did."  
>Rosalie giggled.<p>

"Welcome to High School, vampire Bella." Emmett whispered. I glared.

Stupid gorgeous Vampires.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yeah . . . i added a bit more to Renesmee and Bella's powers. :D<br>I'll reveal what Bella's power will be in the next chapter.**__**  
>All right so feel free to click that little review button and tell me what ya think!<strong>_

_**-Anikah**_


	3. Chapter 3: Immature Em

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>"They<strong> are on steroids. They have to be." A blonde guy said as we were heading back to the locker room. I just couldn't help but overhear. I knew it was wrong and I normally wouldn't have done this but hearing them talk about my family was just too interesting. Hearing how they wished they looked like us, smelled like us, or walk gracefully like us made me want to laugh. I doubt they would feel that way if they knew what we really were.

"But they don't look like they are – except for the big guy," another one said.

"Their father is a doctor, I say they are." I rolled my eyes. "No way someone normal can run four laps around the track field without stopping or taking a breath – plus he broke the school record." Thanks Emmett. What happened to blending in?

"Show of." I muttered to Emmett.

But all in all Gym wasn't all that bad. We stuck to ourselves, only talking to humans when one would approach us. One down side was that I had to grit my teeth and try not to glare at the humans as they flirted with Edward.  
>I had gotten so used to vampires staying away from him because he was my mate but, clearly, humans didn't know the meaning behind 'taken'.<br>After we all showered and changes back to normal clothes – or as normal as they could be with a shopaholic maniac pixie as a sister – we started walking toward our cars.  
>Renesmee and Jacob were already waiting for us. Jake was talking to some guys about his car which, strangely, made me miss my own car.<br>Renesmee smiled once she saw me and Edward.

"Come on, Jake." Renesmee said as she pulled him away from the conversation.

* * *

><p>"So how was your first day?" Carlisle asked as we stepped out of the car.<p>

"Entertaining." Emmett said. "I watched Bella growl at a few freshmen."

"School was nice." Renesmee said. "It was exactly like I thought it would be."

"Boring." Jacob muttered. "I'm going to get a snack."

"You're going to become fat." Renesmee said. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Sure I will." He said. I laughed. Next to me Edward grabbed my hand and lead him inside to our bedroom. I walked toward the bed, looked at Edward and laid down.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked. He walked to his stereo and started to play a few songs.

"School was weird." I said. "It was so much different than when I saw human."

"Did you think it would be the same?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe," I said. "No." he looked at me with a pointed expression. "Yes." Another look. "I don't know." He chuckled. Edward walked to the bed and leaned down to capture my lips in his. I smiled.

"Mmm," I sighed. He smiled.

"I had longed to do that all day." Edward said. "And more." I smirked.

"Me too." I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him closer.

"Bella!" Emmett said as he walked through the room. No, I'm serious. He literally _walked through _the door. Esmee's not going to be happy.

"What Emmett?" Edward said as if he was talking to an excited five year old.

"I believe my little sister and I have a fight to do." Emmett said. I smirked.

"Not now, Emmett." Edward said in that same tone.

"Its fine, Edward." I said. "Are you sure you want to fight me, Emmett?"

"Heck yeah." He said. I smiled.

"Let's go then." I walked downstairs to the backyard remembering the last time I beat Emmett. The boulder was gone probably worn away by weather years ago.

"You guys are actually going to wrestle?" Alice asked as she danced outside with a camera.

"If little Bella isn't afraid." Emmett said.

"Oh, I'm not." I assured him. Emmett smirked. By now the whole family was watching. Renesmee was smiling widely. Jacob stood next to her looking like he was looking forward to this. Carlisle looked worried but more for his son than me. Rosalie looked curious as to why I looked so calm. I knew that under any other circumstances Emmett could beat me hands down. I wasn't nearly as strong as Emmett. He was one of the strongest Vampires I knew.  
>Esme's eyes displayed her worridness one of us would get hurt. Alice just looked excited.<p>

"Ready?" Emmett asked. I nodded. He crouched down ready to attack.

"One." He said.

"Two." I said. I flexed my shield making sure it was in place.

"Wait!" Alice cut in. She walked over to Emmett and handed him a metal helmet. Really, Alice? _Really?_ ""kay! Ready! Go!"

"Why do I need a helmet – whoa!" I slammed into Emmett causing him to fall back. "Hey! I wasn't ready!"

"Am I too much for you, big brother?" he slammed back into me only to fall back again.

"What the?" he gasped. His head hit the ground hard. I wasn't so sure the helmet was helping. Emmett quickly got back to his feet and reached toward me, he gasped and was thrown back. I smiled. Again Emmett tried to touch me but no matter what he tried he couldn't get more than a foot near me. "What . . .?"

"Give up?" I asked.

"No." He said. I reached toward Emmett to help him up but as soon as I touched him, he gasped in pain. Opps. I pulled back.

"Bella, I think it's time to stop." Carlisle said. I nodded.

"What did she do to him?" Rosalie asked as she checked to make sure Emmett wasn't unconscious. He wasn't. He was just paralyzed.

"She paralyzed him." Carlisle said. Alice smiled and turned off her camera.

"Bella's mental shield evolved into a physical shield. It's so cool!" Alice said. Rosalie turned to look at me, shocked. In fact, everyone who hadn't known had the same look too – although on Rose made it seem like a look you would give while walking down a runway.

"You cheated!" Emmett yelled. When did he turn back to normal?

"There were no rules against using you power, Emmett." I smirked.

"But I didn't know you had a _physical_ shield!" he whined. "Its not fair!" Jacob laughed.

"Wow, that was something." Jacob said. "Who knew a little girl like Bella could beat you? Without even touching you I might add."

"Oh, you want to go, doggy?" Emmett said as she walked toward Jake.

"He does." Edward said. "But he wants to make it a bet."

"Hey! No reading my mind." Jake said. Renesmee laughed.

"You read my mind all the time Jake." Renesmee said.

"But that's different! You let me!" Jacob said.

"Emmett, do you realize how awful you look? No matter what Rose says muddy clothes are not a turn on." I laughed. They glared. "They are not appealing in any way - oh and by the way; Jake can beat you." Alice said.

"No he can't!" Emmett said.

"Can." Alice said.

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't"

"Can't"

"Can!"

"Ha!" Alice smirked. Emmett . . . growled? Jacob grinned.

"Liar!"

"I'm the one that can see the future!" Alice said.

"No you can't!" Emmett said. Alice glared.

"When it involves you I can!"

"But Jacob is in it too!"

"How do you know?" Alice said. Emmett looked annoyed.

"'Cause he's going to be fighting me!"

"Stop!" Renesmee said. "You are being childish. One minute we were talking about mom's gift and now you're arguing!"

"That's 'cause they are calling me weak!" Emmett whined. Wow.

"Your _niece_ is far more mature than you." Alice said. Renesmee remained quiet.

"True." Jake said.

"Big immature uncle." Renesmee said before realizing Emmett heard. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"How many kids do we have in the house, Carlisle?" I whispered.

"Three." Emse sighed. Carlisle chuckled.

"Alice, Jacob, and Emmett."

"Not Renesmee?" Rosalie said.

"Not Renesmee." Edward said.

"That's sad. Our niece is more mature than us." Rosalie said.

"Yup." I said once I noticed how he was stalking after a retreating Renesmee. "Emmett! No attacking Renesmee! She's not as strong as you!" He stopped Emmett turned back to glare at me.

"Oh! So she's more mature than me yet she's not as strong?" he said. "Nice! Now I know who's the family favorite!" he stomped back into the house muttering things about having a know-it-all sister and a spoiled niece. Renesmee laughed. I sighed.

"Poor Emmett. The bear must have done something to his head." Edward said. I smiled.

"You think?" jasper said. "This family has gotten even livelier since Bella and Renesmee came." He smiled at us.

"You mean it's gotten weirder." Alice said. Jasper chuckled.

"I like it." Jasper said. Alice smiled and reached up to peck him on the lips before she gasped.  
>her eyes focused on something no one could see. Next to me, Edward stiffened. A low his exited his mouth.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Volturi." They said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hate to live it off at that but i wanted ti update ASAP and if i added more it would have taken me longer to update. <strong>_  
><em><strong>It would have taken me even LONGER if my bestie hadn't ushered me into finishing this chapter so everyone thank Rosa3098! :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll try to post the next chapter before this week ends but i'm not sure exactley when so KEEP YOUR FINGER CROSSED! :) and reviewing helps too . . . .<strong>_

_**-Anikah**_


	4. Chapter 4:The Witch Twins and Home Decor

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>W<strong>_hat do they want now?" Jake asked. I instantly became worried. What if they wanted my family? What if they came back for Alice? Or me? Or _Edward?_

"A battle?" Rose asked. "For power again?"

"No," Edward whispered. We waited to hear more but he said nothing else.

"Edward? Alice?" Carlisle asked. His face was a mask of distress. What else would the Volturi be here for? What did they want?  
>I had thought we'd heard the last from them years ago.<br>Suddenly, Alice broke of in a fit of giggles. Edward sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Jane. . ." Alice laughed. "And Alec."

"The witch twins?" Jacob asked. "What do they want?"

"They're visiting." Alice said. "As a punishment."

"Oh great," Edward sighed. "Carlisle you better go get the phone. Aro's about to call and drop off his little kids at day care." And just as Edward finished his sentence the phone started ringing. Carlisle disappeared into the house. A second later he was back.

"Yes, Alice just had a vision. . ." Carlisle said into the speaker. He gestured us inside to the living room. When we were seated he put the phone on speaker. Aro's voice rang clear throughout the room.

"_Oh, that's right; Alice!"_ Aro said. His voice had not changed a bit since we last saw him_. "I hope you're not bothered my request. We do not wish to inconvenience you."_

"Are you positive about this?" Carlisle asked. "Sending them to us is a big –"

"_Problem? It is not, Carlisle, honest. My children have promised they will be on their best behavior."_

"Are you sure?" Carlisle sounded like we all felt. Skeptical. I could not imagine Jane controlling her behavior – especially around me.

"_I knew it."_ Aro sighed. _"After all this time you do not trust me. My dear friend, had I not proven my friendship these past years? What I did then was for the safety of our kind, you must know that."_ No, we really don't Aro, but Carlisle was too nice to admit it.

"_I do know but . . . why send them to us? What exactly did they do to deserve being punished?"_ Carlisle asked. I think we all had a pretty good idea about what they did. They must have come extremely close to revealing themselves to humans. Maybe Jane got a little mad and used her gift on a human. Or Alec did something. Although I can't imagine that boy from last time stepping out of line. He seemed so _calm._

"_I'm afraid they revealed themselves to twenty people."_ Aro sighed in disappointment. _"If it wasn't for Felix, Jane and Alec would have . . . well, never mind that. Will you take them? Just until they learn their lesson."_

"What exactly do you want us to teach them, Aro?" Edward called knowing Aro would hear him. "It seems unlikely they will learn to appreciate human life."  
>We heard a slight chuckle.<p>

"_Yes, I find it unlikely as well. But perhaps they can be taught to obey. That is why I want them to go to school. Sure, they obey me and sometimes they obey my brothers but they don't obey anyone who doesn't have a special gift."_ Aro sighed. _"Will you please take them? I know your children have started school again. Maybe they can learn."_

"I do not want them to kill any humans." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, what if they get angry at the principle? She is quite a witch." Jacob muttered. There was a pause.

"_Jacob is still with you?"_ Aro asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "He is as much part of this family as Edward and Alice are. Is that a problem?"

"_No, no, my brothers and I have nothing against the shape shifters."_ Aro said. _"Just watch out for Jane. She's a little touchy when it comes to wolves – yet another reason why I sent her to you."_

"When will they get here?" Renesmee asked.

"_Seven o'clock this afternoon."_ Alice and Aro said at the same time. Aro chuckled.

"_Hello, Alice."_ He said. Alice didn't say anything.

"Tell him, Carlisle." Edward muttered behind me.

"Tell him what?" I asked.

"I have one condition." Carlisle said. "That they go on a _diet."_ He smiled. There was another pause.

"_Carlisle. . ." _Aro began.

"Just for their stay – I'm sure this will teach them as well." He said. I laughed imagining Jane's expression at her new diet.

"_All right Carlisle. I leave them to you."_ Aro said. _"Please treat my children well. Goodbye."_ There was a beep and the line went dead.

"Well, well, well," Rosalie said. "Looks like our cousins are visiting – that is what we're going to refer to them right? Our cousins?" She rolled her eyes. "By the way, I _refuse_ to share a room with that sadistic twin."

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded. "They are guest and we will treat them as such." Leave it to Esme to think of Jane as a guest.

"Where will they stay?" Alice asked. "I doubt any of us want to share a room. . ." _Or closet_ _room_, I thought.

"Who cares?" Jacob said. "It's not like they need sleep." Nessie sighed.

"We could build a new wing to the house." Renesmee said. "I already know, Grandmother wanted to remodel."

"We have three hours until they arrive, Renesmee." I said. "I don't think we have time."

"They have to stay somewhere." Esme said. "I suggest we add more rooms. Instead of everyone sharing a room we could add eight more."

"That seems like a lot of work in three hours." Emmett said.

"We don't need to finish today." Renesmee said. "Like Jake said, they won't need sleep but I bet they would feel more comfortable if they had a place of their own."

"Jane only feels comfortable when she's hurting people." I muttered. Everyone turned to look at me. "What?" I asked. Edward smiled.

"Remember not to get in a fight when they arrive." He whispered in my ear – but of course everyone heard.

"Let's get started then." Esme said. She took out her phone to call people about the remodeling. "I'm sure it'll only take two days – with our speed."

It took one hour for the truckload of supplies to arrive and even less than that for everything to get ready. I knew that every female in the clan was excited for a chance to start redecorating – except me. I didn't understand a thing they were saying. What exactly was Queen Anne anyway? I constantly heard Alice and Rosalie talking about her chandeliers and chairs.

"I think we should do something more modern." Alice said. "I bet they get enough of the middle ages from Aro."

" Yes. Maybe we should go a little more modern." Rosalie said as she flipped through a home décor magazine.

"Maybe your right. . ." Esme said. Later she called me back toward them. I groaned. "Bella what do you think? Champagne? Or Gold?" I stared at the two so called 'different' bedding colors completely lost.

"Is there a difference?" I asked. I swear they looked at me like I was from a different universe.

"Is there a difference?" Alice laughed.

"Well, excuse me for not being a design maniac!" I said as I walked away.

"Bella! Even Emmett knows the difference!" Rosalie laughed. I glared. When exactly were they going to get here?

"Bella!" Esme called again. I sighed and put the paintbrush down and walked over to them. "Taupe or Latte?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"For the walls. I like Latte – Taupe seems kinda dull." Renesmee said. "What do you think, mom?" Um, maybe I could help – if I knew what they were. I knew Latte was a type of coffee so . . .

"Uh, Latte?" I said. They nodded.

"Latte it is!" Alice said. "Thanks, you can go back to – they're here."

"What?" I asked. I didn't have time to ask further because just then the bell rang. I sighed in relief thinking that this house décor mania was put on hold for the time being only to realize that it was seven o'clock and the people at the door would be Alec and Jane.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so that's it for today. The idea for the Décor part came from an argument me and my friend had about the difference between Champagne and Gold. She won. :p<br>But that was only because I feel just as lost as Bella does when it comes to Décor. Lol.  
>I <em>_**might**__ update tomorrow if anyone could figure out what the difference is between Champagne and Gold and what the colors Taupe and Latte are.  
>I'll still update even if no one knows but just not as soon since tomorrow is Christmas Eve! Yay!<em>

_**Heres a tip to help anyone who has no clue about colors like I do. (or used to)**_

_**Taupe can refer to various shades of _  
>not much help is it? But that's all I'm going to say. <strong>_

_**!Happy Holidays!**_

_**- Anikah**_


	5. Chapter 5: They're here, Oh great!

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>first one to get to the door was the ever welcoming Esme. But even behind her motherly smile we could all see a hint of nervousness, then again weren't we all a little nervous?  
>Here were the most powerful members of the Volutri, at our door, as if they were children being punished by their father. Odd picture, isn't it?<br>And let's not forget that they are being sent to the most unlikely people; us. Us, who the Volturi once planned to destroy, us who had such a different lifestyle. us, who they despised. Or used to, anyway.  
>I wonder how Jane and Alec are dealing with this. It must be utterly humiliating. I couldn't imagine Jane obeying Carlisle like he was Aro, let alone <em>living<em> with him as if he were part of her family.

"Jane! Alec! Welcome. . ." Esme greeted. I moved to stand next to Edward in order to get a better look at our new _cousins._ I don't know exactly what I expected but definitely not this. They looked _normal._ Well, as normal as two gorgeous Vampires could be. Jane wore a simple outfit of jeans and a black blouse. Alec matched her completely; he wore a black jacket and t-shirt with the same shade of dark jeans. Instead of Jane wearing her hair up, it fell loose around her shoulders like a yellow waterfall. I wasn't scared of her, not really. Not with her sudden young looks. She looks the age she was turned, thirteen. The oddest change was their eyes color. Instead of the bright crimson red, their eyes were a dark blue. Contacts, maybe?

"Thank you for having us." Alec said. "My sister and I are thankful to be here." The way he said it made me think it was either coming here or suffering a more painful punishment. I wonder what it is they did.

"Speak for yourself, brother." Jane hissed. Yup, her appearance might make her seem more angelic but she was still the same sadistic Vampire I saw last time.  
>Alec didn't show any sign that he heard her.<p>

"How long will you be staying?" Jacob asked. Jane locked her eyes on him. I was starting to see a tint of red around the blue giving her a freakish appearance.

"Does it matter, _dog?"_ Jane said. Was it so wrong for me to instantly shield everyone in the room?  
>Jane's red eyes suddenly turned back to blue. She gave an exasperated sigh and glared at the floor. I wonder if she had tried to torture Jacob but found her power useless with me here.<br>I strengthened the shield.

"Calm yourself, your temper is the reason we're here in the first place." Alec said.

"You're blaming _me?_ It was that disgusting human who started it." Jane said. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Right." He said.

"Alec, Jane, please follow us inside." Carlisle said. "You're bedrooms are still being . . . renovated so I'm afraid that for now you don't have a place to put your luggage." I rolled my eyes. Renovated means that the rooms were there in the first place but right now, their rooms are nonexistent.

"We don't need a bedroom, Carlisle." Alec said. "We don't sleep. It's unnecessary."

"No, it is necessary. I need a place to get away from –"

"Jane!" Alec cut in. She went back to glaring at the floor. "Aro will know if we disrespect the Cullen's." Oh that's right. i smirked but one look from Esme made me feel bad about what i did. Darn, her motherly attitude!

"Uh. . ." Alice said. "Why don't you guys stay here while we finish the rest of the house. It shouldn't take that long – Bella why don't you stay here to keep them company. Its not like you're going to be able to help." I would have been offended (and mad, I mean she wanted me to stay with _them? Alone?)_ But I realized that I was the only one in the house whom they couldn't hurt. Mentally _and_ Physically.

"Sure." I sighed.

"I'll stay too." Edward said.

"No!" Alice said. "We need all the help we can get if it's going to be finished in time – that means _everyone_, including Nessie and Jacob, will be working."

"Alice. . ." Edward sighed. I rubbed his arm reassuringly and opened my metal shield.

'_I'll be fine, Edward. Go.'_ I thought. He sighed.

"Fine." He said. As Alice lead him and everyone else toward the other side of the house he gave me one last look at me that told me he would be watching out for me in case someone got a little . . . irritated.

* * *

><p>I can't really say how long we have been sitting here. I guess long enough for it to get dark. We didn't have many clocks in the house, we didn't need them with Alice here.<br>I could hear the others arguing about exactly what to do with the rooms. I could also hear trucks pulling in and out. How did they get stores to deliver furniture anyway?  
>The silence was awkward. Every now and then I would feel a slight pressure against my mental shield signaling someone was trying to get through. I doubt it was Edward. Whenever he tried to read my mind I would feel as if someone was gently touching my head with a feather.<br>I knew it wasn't Alec doing it. I still remember the feeling from last time he tried to 'numb' me.  
>So it had to be Jane.<p>

"Could you stop?" I snapped. She didn't move. Her eyes never looked away but the red faded back behind the blue. I wonder when the venom in her eyes will melt away the contacts. They must be almost done if you can see red around the blue. Why exactly do her eyes glow brighter when she used her gift?

"You annoy me." She said. "I've never met anyone who could thwart my gift and seeing you do it without difficulty is so . . . irritating." Her voice was flat, showing no emotion.

"Well, I'm sorry I annoy you." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Is it hard?" Jane asked.

"What's hard?" I asked. Jane hesitated.

"To stop my gift." She said.

"Why do you care?" I asked. I was being rude. I know. But wouldn't it have been rudder to tell her that blocking her was no more difficult than crushing an ant?  
>She glared as if she had read my mind.<br>I felt another wave of pressure. Then another one that had more force. Her eyes were fully red now. The blue was all gone.

"Jane." Alec warned as if he had sensed her sudden use of power.

"It's her fault." Jane hissed. "She's the reason Aro has no more interest in us. With her here we are useless in his mind."

"You aren't useless." The words slipped out before i could stop them. "You can still . . .hurt. . . other people."

"But not _you._ Or your . . . _family!" _she spit at the last word before leaving out the door. Great. I got up to go chase her but Alec stopped me.

"She won't dare go more than ten miles away from here, Isabella," Alec said. "She'll be back. She doesn't want to disappoint her _master."_ Is it me or did I hear something other than the usual adoration in his voice. He didn't seem to want to refer to Aro as that. Why?

"Why is she so upset?" I asked. Alec smiled sadly.

"Have you heard out story?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm surprised." He said. "Most people can't wait to explain why we're called the 'witch twins' other than the obvious reasons, of course." I didn't know what to say at that. I never expected them to know they were called that. Embarrassment dominated my feelings.

"Can you tell me?" I asked. He hesitated. "You don't have to." I said quickly. "It would just help understand her a bit better – maybe enough to deal with her for the next few weeks she's going to stay."

"All right." Alec said. He sat back down and gestured for me to sit. The blue in his eyes had melted and the barely lit room gave it a dark atmosphere. It seemed like he was about to tell a scary story, which just might be the case. "We were born a long, long time ago, Isabella," he said. "During the days where they still believed in monsters such as Demons, Vampires, _Witches_. . . " He said the word 'witches' in such a way that I knew it would be a reason of why they were turned.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for today. I think some of you might already know the reason they were turned and all and since I have no imagination the story is going to be the same plot as the <strong>_**official**_** story. Get it? I think I wrote that I bit confusing. :P anywho, its going to be the same but with **_**more**_** details. I so look forward to doing the next chapter and I hope you guys are too. Oh and what do you think about Jane and Alec? Ooc? Oc? Please tell me.  
>Merry Christmas <strong>

**-Anikah  
>(And please REVIEW (: )<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: They're Story

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>I wasn't prepared for what I heard next. I always imagine them to have a simple story. One of where Aro found them, thought they were powerful, and turned them.<br>That was it. Nothing else. But what I heard was . . . different. Sure, Aro did find them, and sure he thought they had tremendous power but there was more than that. Much more.

"We were born a long time ago, after Aro but before your mate was born. Aro had seen us one day with our family walking through the market. At first, he paid no attention to us since we were still toddlers. Then Eleazar saw us and something happened. He sensed something within us, but was reluctant to tell Aro.  
>"Meanwhile, our parents were worried. There was a man threatening to hurt our human father. I don't really know what happened between them or why, but I do remember my mother saying that man was dangerous. One night while Jane and I were laying near the fireplace pretending to sleep, my mother confided her fears to our father.<p>

"I think he's serious this time," She said. Our father looked up from his work and sighed.

"That man's mad!" he said. "He does not know what he's saying. Don't worry, Darling."

"That's precisely why I'm worried – a mad person is not someone you can just shrug off, let alone one who is mad and sends threats!" She went back to knitting and the conversation was over.  
>Jane and I didn't understand what they were talking about at the moment, we were just children after all.<br>"A week later while we were on our way home from Church, we saw him. The man my mother was afraid of. He was drunk and walking around the street – but he quickly became sober enough to yell profanities our way. He started walking toward us as he pulled out a dagger from his coat. My mother screamed but there was no one around to hear. The streets were deserted, people were getting ready for bed.  
>Now, Jane and I knew something was wrong. We started crying, wailing so loudly we could have woken up the dead. The man didn't stop his advance, instead he lunged toward us. I guess, our crying had started to bother him. There was nothing our father could do except throw himself in front of the dagger. Jane and I stopped crying. I felt anger swelling up inside of me and I glared at the man.<br>When he stepped into the road, smiling broadly at our fathers pained cries, a carriage appeared from behind and trampled him before he even knew what was happening. He didn't die, but he was left in a horrid state.  
>"Meanwhile, Aro had touched Eleazar and learned about us. He was quite furious with him for keeping the secret but his excitement about gaining powerful Vampires overcame the anger.<br>In three days' time, he was standing at our doorstep, asking for our parents.  
>He wanted us. But he couldn't turn us since we were so young. The rule about immortal children had already been passed. Eleazar wasn't sure what our gifts would be, but he knew we would be powerful." At this Alec smiled. "Our parents found Aro strange. They knew he was dangerous from the start and asked him to leave. He did. But he would have us. He assigned someone to keep an eye on us." His eyes gleamed. "To make sure we wouldn't get into any trouble. But we did. In fact our human lives went on quite eventful.. Every time that someone hurt us, or our family bad things would happen to them." He stiffened. His eyes became hazy. "A girl who insulted my sister at school found her father was killed a day later. A woman who said something rude to our mother lost all of her savings. The towns people and our parents had begun to see a pattern. The worse their offense the worse the outcome. But good things also happened to those who did good to our family. A woman whose Husband was lost at sea and had never done anything to hurt us, gave my mother a wonderful gift. Her husband returned a day after she gave our mother a gift.<br>But the superstitious and afraid towns people accused us of witchery. They blamed us for every little bad thing that happened – even things that were not our fault, like a drought that destroyed crops. Children at school started calling us the Witch Twins." He smiled grimly. His eyes lost the haziness and focused on me. "The name . . . well, you know. It just _stuck_." I didn't know what to say. So I didn't. He continued. "After that we were outcasts. No one wanted to be near us, more people insulted us, but they stopped after they found out it wasn't the best thing to be doing. Months passed and the townspeople got afraid. Even our own parents wanted us gone. They hated us. They were scared of us. Then one day we were dragged from our home at night. Aro was notified immediately. Jane and I found out they were planning to burn us at the stake. We were terrified." I knew it was coming to end. "Aro got to us just as they set fire to the wood. We got burned badly. But the Venom fixed all of that." He paused and I saw him touch his arm gently, I wonder if that's a place where he got burned. "Jane has been loyal to Aro ever since. After all, he did save us. He gave us a home. It would be an understatement if I said he was pleased with the gifts we got. In his eyes, we were perfect. He was a little weary of Jane though. Anytime she got angry, chaos would occur." He chuckled as if seeing someone keel over in pain was hilarious.  
>The heaviness in the air was gone. His story was over.<p>

It seemed to me like every vampire had a dark story as to why they were turned. Carlisles, Alice, _me,_ the only somewhat normal stories were those of Edward and Esme. Well, sorta. After all, Edward was sick and dying, and Esme was suicidal. Maybe Esme's story belongs in the "dark" section along with Alice and Carlisle's.

"That must have been hard." I said. "Having your family turn on you."

"It wasn't." Jane said. I turned toward where she was standing on the doorway. Her back toward me and it looked like she had been running in mud. "It's not like we care."

"Nice to have you back." I said. She smiled.

"I'm sure you are." Jane smirked. I ignored her. Just then Alice came back with a smile plastered on her face.

"We're done!" she said. "We finished quickly with our vamp speed." Alice smiled and gestured for everyone to follow her. She showed Jane and Alec to their rooms and left the rest of us to find our own rooms. My bedroom was on the fourth floor, whereas theirs was on the second. In fact they had the whole second floor to themselves at night. Carlisle and Esme's office were in the second floor as well. I guess this was another effort to put as much distance as we could from the twins. I refused to call them The Witch Twins anymore. Especially since Alec didn't seem that bad, at least not compared to Jane.

"Bella," Esme called. She gestured for me to come downstairs with everyone. As I walked downstairs I noticed how the house looked almost the same other than a few changes in furniture and wall coloring here and there. She led me and the others outside to where Jane and Alec wouldn't overhear us.  
>The whole family was gathered – except for Rosalie and Emmet.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hmm, let's see. . . we have two of our enemies residing in our house for who knows how long. Aro seemed to have ditched them. One is a killing maniac. And we have to take them to school tomorrow. . . so . . . 0h yeah! I know, we colored the kitchen blue!" Jake said. He glared at Alice.

"I specifically said to color it a creamy yellow color." She said. "Now we have to re-do it."

"Who cares!" Jake said. "It's just a kitchen. You don't even use it!"

"Yes! I do!" Alice said. "I keep my nail polish in it!" oh that's right. I remember seeing a bunch of multi-colored nail polish every time I open the fridge. Jake's head turned red.

"You use a place where you're supposed to store _food_ to keep nail polish in it?" Jacob asked. I nodded.

"Everyone does." I said. "Haven't you noticed?" Hey, don't blame me. At first I didn't even care about it. But then Alice started taking my nail polish and put it in the fridge so I got tired of that and just put it in myself. I found the nail polish lasts longer when its kept in a cool place. It doesn't get gooey or anything.

"Esme usually gives the dog his daily portion, so I doubt he ever goes into the fridge – unless theirs something with a lot of sugar in it." Rosalie said as she walked into the field with us. "Jane and Alec are already registered at forks high. Their last names will be Volturi, since Emmet yelled it out before I could stop him."

"Sorry! It just felt like the best thing to do." He said. "I mean they are _volturi."_

"They're going to school?" I gasped. An image of Jane torturing every teacher who gave her anything below a 'B' appeared in my head. "oh. . . no. . ." I said.

"Oh yes, Bella." Carlisle said. "I'm afraid Aro wanted them to."

"Tomorrow's going to be very interesting." Renesmee said.

"Jazz," Edward said.

"I know." Jasper sighed.

"Sorry." Edward said. Jasper sighed again.

"Its fine."

"But will you?"

"I will."

"Even Jane?"

"Even Jane," Jasper said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Jasper will be keeping a watch over Jane and Alec – you know, make sure their anger doesn't get out of control." Edward said.

"Like that'll work." Rosalie scowled. "That Jane will probably make Jasper angry."

"We're going to be their babysitters aren't we?" Emmet said.

"At school? Yes." Carlisle said.

"Now I know why Aro sent them to us." Jake scowled.

"Why?" Renesmee giggled. She already knew why.

"As a punishment. For us as well as them." Jake said. "What worse punishment than having to take care of a sadistic brat and her brother? And what other punishment for them than following the orders of their enemy?" I nodded. True, true.

"Well," I said. "We won't have to be that worried about Alec. He can control himself."

"Jane?" Edward asked.

"I don't really know about Jane." I admitted.

"Oh, we know she can't control herself." Rosalie smiled.

"She was sent here because she couldn't control herself after all." Alice said with a little smile.

"That's why . . ." Emmet continued.

"She's in all of your classes." The whole family said in unison. My mouth dropped open with a pop.

* * *

><p><strong>So, a lot of people who read this story don't review and it sucks that i only get 1 or 2 review per chapter. So, i've come to a decision. If more people dont Review then i wont update as fast. ... maybe, I probably still will cuz i just wont stop just cuz people arent Reviewing. But i would still like for more people to Review. . .. . make sense? good. Adieu!<strong>

**and thanks to those people who did! :)**

**- Anikah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>No one waited for me to argue. They just smiled and waved goodbye then left me.<br>Alone.  
>Standing in a field.<br>Alone.  
>In the dark.<br>With my mouth hanging open.  
>Alone.<br>Did I just taste a fly? Eww. I closed it.  
><em>Well,<em> I thought. _Maybe I'll get hit by a bus on the way to school. . ._

"Never mind that a bus won't be able to kill you." Edward chuckled behind me. What the heck? I thought I was alone!

"Shut up and get out of my head." I muttered.

"Make me." I did. He smiled. "Well, at least you will get to know each other better in class." I opened my mouth to say some biting comment but then a thought appeared in my mind. I smiled.

"Oh, Eddie. . ." I said, using the nickname I knew he hated. "Remember that we have plenty of classes together. You're going to have to deal with Jane just as much as I am." Then I left _him_ standing in a field with his mouth hanging open, in the dark where a bug just flew in.  
>Didn't think that one through, now did you guys?<p>

* * *

><p>I showered at midnight in an effort to calm myself down a little. It had been and long and weird day ans showering helped. Sort of. What i needed was one of Jasper's little "happy boost" to get back to normal.<p>

As i walked around the house, trying to find something to do, i noticed just how quiet it was.  
>At night time everyone was busy doing their own thing. Alice was preparing our clothes for later today at school. Esme was with Carlisle. Talking.<br>Rosalie and Emmett were . . . well, you know. When Edward wasn't with me he was reading one of his books. Jasper was with Alice, I think. I never do know what he does when everyone else is busy at night.  
>You would expect the house to be as loud as it was during the day but it really wasn't. It was as if everyone really was sleeping. The only lights on were lights that we actually just had to have on, other than that it was completely dark, for Jacob and Renesmee's sake, I guess. They were the only ones who slept and. . . I envied them. They could sleep and escape reality for a few hours every night. I just wish i was still able to do that.<br>I wasn't really sure where Alec and Jane were.  
><em>Maybe they've flown back to Voltera,<em> I thought hopefully. That way I didn't have to deal with Jane.

"Bella?" Alice called. She was sitting in the newly refurbished living room, which had been empty a few hours ago. I have to admit that our Vampire speed is incredibly useful. To a normal human this would have taken hours.

"Yeah?" I said. "What do you need Alice?"

"Are you still mad?" She frowned then smiled a minute later. "Nope." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Alice?" She gestured around her.

"You like?" she asked. The only thing different were the inner walls, which were now colored a bluish gray that went with the outside environment perfectly.  
>The furniture was a simple white. Nothing extremely fancy. It looked like normal a normal Cullen-style room.<p>

"Me like." I said. "Not too flashy." I sat down on the couch next to her. She rolled her eyes and clicked a button. An 80 inch screen TV appeared out of the wall. She sighed. "The TV was more of Emmett and Jacob's idea idea. I don't like it that much but I do like what we did next." Another press of a button made water flow down the thick glass walls around the room adding a strange effect. Interesting.

"Like?" she asked again.

"Its very. . . interesting." I said.

"Esme and I came up with." She smiled at me and leaned against the couch.

"How does it work?" I asked as I reached up to touch the glass. I half expected to feel water in my cold hands but I only felt glass.

"Its an elusion of lights. I wanted to use real water but Esme convinced me to use this instead."

"Do all the walls do this?" I asked.

"No, just the ones in the main floor." Alice said. "I'm guessing you haven't seen your bedroom."

"No." I admitted. "I've been too busy thinking of ways to tell Jane about school." Alice smiled sympathetically.

"Does Alec know?" she asked. I nodded. "Maybe he can tell her." I sighed. Maybe he could, I doubt Jane would be angry enough to hurt her own brother.

"I already knew." Jane said as she came downstairs. "Aro warned me I would have to go to school."

"So you're not mad?" I said. Alice grinned, having no doubt seen this in a vision.

"Yes, I am." Jane said. "But it's not like I'm going to be at school with you guys."  
>Oh no, of course you're not. . .<br>I turned around to look at Alice pleadingly hoping she would break the news. But wouldn't you believe it, the evil pixie was gone.

"Actually Jane. . ." I said.

"What?" She asked. I hesitated.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Nothing at all." I would just act like I didn't know anything and pretend that seeing her in one of my classes would be a _lovely_ little surprise. Ha!

The next morning Alec and Jane came out of their rooms just as I was getting ready for school.

"What time are we leaving?" Alec asked.

"Umm . . ." Alice pretended to look at her watch. "An hour and thirty minutes." It took an hour and thirty minutes for her to get everyone ready and even by then some people weren't ready – cough Alice cough -  
>You would think that people who had all night to get ready for school would be on <em>time.<em>

"All right then." Alec said. He and his sister walked towards the door. "We're going to get our . . . breakfast." Carlisle's eyes widened ever so slightly as he hurried to stop Alec and Jane from stepping out of the door.

"Um, Alec, Jane – that's not such a good idea. How about instead you drink some of the blood I have stored here for Nessie." Carlisle said. Even now that Renesmee was older she would still get urgent cravings for blood. Animal blood never really satisfied Vampires - and it certainly didn't satisfy Renesmee sometimes, so during those times she would drink a little bit of human blood while the rest of us watched in envy and contemplated whether or not to rip the cup away from her and suck up the rest of that blood and maybe just a little more from the freezer Carlisle has – and if anyone stands in our way we rip them to shreds – Wait! what am I saying? Of course we weren't jealous. I mean we're _mature_ Vampires. We don't thirst for human blood – and we certainly don't want to rip a cup of wonderful warm liquid blood out of my daughter's hands and suck it up like we had gone decades without anything to drink. . . . Nope, we don't think that. . . .

"Don't worry Carlisle, we won't hunt in your territory. We'll go to Canada. On the way here I heard there was a lovely town up north . . ." Jane said with an evil smile.

"Aro will be mad if you do, Vampy. . ." I heard Jacob mutter as he slipped downstairs. Jane glared.

"Is this true?" Alec asked. There was a hint of anger on his normally calm features. Carlisle nodded. Alec's face turned back to an expressionless stone as he nodded calmly, Jane on the other hand look frustrated and, well, pissed.

"Fine." She hissed. "Let us starve!" she threw her hands in the air . . . and waved them like she just don't care – I laughed softly to myself. Wow, what was wrong with me today? I was so out of character. It must be the nerves. "What are you laughing at?" I mentally flinched as Jane suddenly appeared in front of me.

"You." I said. Then I regretted what I said. Really? What is wrong with me?  
>She looked confused as if she couldn't believe I had actually said that. I think my face showed the same expression.<p>

"Bella, love, come on – Alice is waiting for you upstairs." Edward said softly before he literally carried me upstairs.  
>He took us to 'my' new bedroom that looked incredibly perfect. The walls that weren't glass were a deep green color, the furniture was black. The carpet was also a dark color. It made me feel like I was out in the woods – and the small fireplace added to that effect. I recognized some of the things here from when I still lived with Charlie, like the old rocking chair and my old books – and the old quilt. I can't believe they've lasted so long – especially since their paperback. There was a Queen sized bed in the corner where the two glass walls meet. That is where my outfit for today was laid out.<p>

"Hmmm," Edward said. "I have a king sized bed. I guess were going to be sleeping in my room, love." He smirked as he kissed my forehead. I laughed.

"Uh huh." I said as I reached up to kiss him on the lips. "But I think we're going to have more fun in a smaller bed – you know, that way we'll be closer." He smiled. At that moment Alice walked in the room.

"Out, brother." She said. "Did I just call him brother? Oh boy, being around Alec and Jane has really changed my talking a bit – anyway, Edward; get out. It's time for me to dress Bella." The way she said it made me feel like a four year old who dressed in clown clothes – but then again that may be just how Alice sees me.

"Fine, _sister."_ Edward laughed. He was gone in an instant.

"You like?" Alice said gesturing around the room. I nodded.

"I like. A lot." I said. "Thank you, Alice."

"Oh! And here's the best part!" She walked toward a glass door on the opposite side of the glass doors and pressed a button. Out came out various already prepared outfits. I gasped. "One for each day of the year – and every event too! And I don't even have to pick your outfit anymore." She sang. This was just like Alice. "Oh and then there's the forty inch flat screen TV and stereo and the private book case that come out of the wall. . . but this is the best! Now get dressed! I would go with outfit number eighty four, if I were you." And with that she walked out of the room leaving me with my mouth hanging open and a sense of Déjà vu. Have I been left alone with my mouth hanging open before . . . ? hmm. . . .

* * *

><p>I just have to say that i absolutely have the BEST readers, but guys, one review is enough. Thank you.<br>I hope you liked this chapter. :) Soon, You'll see how Jane and Alec do in school . . .


End file.
